Plot Threads
This page is to track plot threads that have been introduced but have not resolved either at all or only partially. It's basically a place to put evidence toward the possible resolutions a particular thread could have. A thread in this context is a goal Dan is working toward and the facts listed here are the breadcrumbs that lead to that goal. Basically it serves as a counterpart to the theories page except only facts relevant to the thread are listed and it has to be relatively clear Dan is working toward a particular resolution even if the resolution itself is unknown. For example Noah being The Child Left Behind was a plot thread that was resolved during the 6th part of the New and Old Flames storyline. Though the resolution could not be known with 100% certainty the clues were there and it was known that there was an unresolved plot thread involving Noah. This page is organized by character (or in some cases a role to be fulfilled) then by facts and inferences. This page is under construction Lord Tedd Facts *He saw that the Omega Goo was destroyed. *He has Nioi in his employ. *He has General Shade Tail in his employ. Inferences *He started out similar to Second Life Tedd (based on height). *Someone close to him died previous to his becoming Lord Tedd. Susan and Diane Facts *'Diane is Raven's biological daughter (Pandora's granddaughter) and Susan is a distant descendant.' *Raven claims her ancestor who was his child would have been born when he was in his "actual 20s" *They were identical down to the physical structure of their bodies, until Susan's magic-induced growth spurt. *Diane has been existence at least since the main eight's freshman year. *Susan was born ten minutes after midnight, and Diane was born ten minutes before. *Diane is adopted. Inferences Noah Facts *Noah knows what seyunolu are. *He has had anger issues. *He has odd knowledge gaps. *He has access to magic and is under Raven's care. *He used to be obsessed with power. *Noah's parents were killed by Damien. *The "shadow guy" Luke refers to is almost certainly Noah. This would mean he has a similar 'aura' to Grace and would confirm the two things sticking out of the back of his head sometimes are antennae, not just a different hairstyle. Inferences *He may be another seyunolu, most likely a tulougol seyunolu as he has antennae. Magus Facts *He is from a different universe than the main one. *He stands to gain a physical body through the process of Ellen firing her V5 beam at Elliot while he is between them. *He has put a plan into action with Sirleck since the events of March 21. Inferences Noriko Verres Facts *She was influenced by Raven to focus on her career. *She was in Europe the last time Tedd checked. *She is a famed monster hunter. *Noriko was seen to be very dissapointed in Tedd's apparent lack of magic *Not-Tengu said he was going to kill her children (not child), and mentioned her first-born son. *The known children are Tedd and Van. There is no clue whether or not there are others. Inferences Nanase Facts *Her hair has grown at a faster speed than before her burn-out. Tedd said that having magic energy while not being able to use magic is exercise for her magic storage. Inferences Tedd Facts *He has been known to glow. *He has built a gauntlet similar in appearance to Lord Tedd's. *The whales told Tedd he is a rare kind of dangerous anomaly. Inferences *He may be at a period of time before Lord Tedd, based on having the glove, Grace not influencing him like Shade Tail to Lord Tedd, and no visible death/s. Nioi Facts *She believes Lord Tedd is being corrupted. Most probably by General Shade Tail. Inferences *She seems to be a Roaisol Seyunolu (lesser chimera). Pandora Chaos Raven Facts *She seeks to create a world where her son can have more freedom to use magic. *She has been forced to reset after violating Immortal law. Inferences *She seems to be behind the creation of at least 3 magic users without their permission or knowledge. *She seems to be the one who brought Magus to the Main Universe. Master of Fire Facts *Damien was created in hopes of fulfilling this prophecy. Inferences *The Master of Fire seems to genuinely exist in the Alpha Universe. *General Shade Tail is possibly the Master of Fire, because of Tedd's dream in sleepy time, Nioi thinks General Shade Tail is manipulating/affecting Lord Tedd, and the squirrel fur being fireproof demonstrated by Grace in Painted Black should also be in General Shade Tail' s DNA. Grace's Sleepy Time dream and her few nightmares appear to involve an inner violent nature that may be dominant enough in General Shade Tail that he killed Damien (who is a pyrokinetic, making him possibly symbolic of fire) as opposed to Damien blowing himself up like in the Main Universe. References Category:Meta